


A slap of cofidence

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Today's the day that Kelley O'Hara asked Christen Press out.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day except for the fact that Kelley O’Hara was currently standing behind a bookshelf, her eyes set on Christen Press, the pretty black haired girl with the most striking eyes Kelley has ever seen. Today was the day she was going to walks up to Christen and asks her out.  
But first Kelley had to send a quick text message. Shoving her phone back inside her pocket she clapped her hands together.

“Okay. This is it,” Kelley started, she straighten her shirt out and redo her hair, “Today’s the day you’re going up there and ask her out.”  
Kelley took a deep breath before twirling around; pushing a stack of books apart she peeked through the small crack she had created to make sure that Christen was still there.   
“Kelley, where are you?” said a voice a few feet away.  
“Oh, thank god.” Kelley muttered to herself, pushing herself off of the shelf she grabs a hold of her best friend arm pulling her between the two shelf.  
Ali Riley places her hand on the shelf trying to maintain her balance, pushing her hair away from her eyes she glared at the young freckled girls. “Kelley, what the hell is going on?”  
“I need help.”  
Ali face softens as she noticed Kelley panicky expression. She placed her hands on Kelley’s shoulder.”Kells, are you okay?”  
“Yes, Yes I’m fine.” Kelley interrupted, waving her hand. “I need a favor from you.”

“What’s it?”  
“I need you to slap me.” Ali drops her hands from Kelley shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.  
“Are you fucking kidding me O’Hara?” Ali whispered furiously prodding her finger on Kelley chest. “I skip my class, run over here like a maniac, thinking something was wrong and you want me to slap you?”  
“I’m sorry but if I don’t calm down I’ll chicken out like the last time.”   
“Don’t you mean the last ten times?” Ali corrected her best friend; she crossed her arms on her chest.   
“Not the point.”  
Ali let out a short chuckles, she looked over her shoulder to find Christen has shut the book she was ready and was getting ready to pack her stuff. 

“Alright, she’s about to leave.” Ali eyes trailed back to Kelley, she placed her hands on Kelley’s shoulder once more.” Okay Kelley, you got this. You’re going out there and wow this girl, you’re not allow to come back to our dorm until you get her number.”   
“I got this.”   
Kelley nodded her head and bends down to grabs her bag. Ali grabs Kelley arm before she had a chance to walks away.  
“Kelley you forgot something.” Ali smacks her palm against Kelley’s cheek. Kelley stumbles back a bit, clutching her cheek.  
“God damn it Riley,” Kelley rubs her now red cheek as she glared up at a smirking Ali.” That fucking hurt.”  
Ali grabs her own bag and swung it on her shoulder, clapping her hand on Kelley’s shoulder as she walks past her. “Be careful what you wish for O’Hara.”  
Kelley shook her head, straighten herself up she took a deep breath and walks out of the shelves. But after taking one step she bumped to another set of body. She grabs a hold of the person arm to keep her from falling.  
“Jesus, I’m so sorry” said Kelley with soft chuckles as she bends down collecting the books that slips out of the person hands.  
“No its fine,”   
Kelley froze from her spot, slowly lifting her gazed to see Christen smiling down at her. Kelley shot up from the floor and hand the book back to Christen.  
“Just the person I was hoping to see.”   
Christen rose an eyebrow, her lips curling as she clutches the textbook to her chest.” Oh yeah, what I can do for you Kelley?”  
“Uh…” and there goes her confidence, Kelley pushed locks of her hair away from her face and decided to give it another go.” I wanted to ask you something.”  
Christen nodded her head, encouraging Kelley to continue.  
“Would you like to hang out sometime?”   
“I’m available now if you want to do something?” said Christen with a smiles, her smiles falter when Kelley shook her head.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kelley quickly, waving her hand. She tugs her book bag strap.” Would you like to go out on a date?”  
Christen face brighten once more, clutching her book tighter to her chest she nodded her head.” I’d like that very much.”  
Kelley let out a sigh of relief.” Great, when would be a good day?”  
“I actually gave to be in class in ten minutes. How about you text me later,” Christen pulls out a pen and grabs Kelley hand and scribble down her number.  
“Sound good.” Kelley offered Christen a smile before looking down at palm. Christen lean to place a kiss on Kelley cheek before walking away. Kelley was grinning like an idiot.   
That slap was worth it.


	2. chapter 2

“Who’s the man? I’m the man.” 

Ali let out a sigh of frustration. She really wanted to get this homework done but as her best friend/roommates barged inside the room screaming happily from the top of her lungs it was pretty hard to concentrate. She turned her body to face the door. Kelly shut the door behind her and walked over to Ali, wrapping her freckled arms around Ali’s neck and pulled the young girl face closer to plant a wet kiss on her cheeks. 

“Kelley, how many time have I told you to stop doing that!” said Ali, wiping her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt.” I’m getting tired of people assuming we’re gay for each others.”

“I can’t help it if I’m happy,” Said Kelley pleasantly. 

“I’m guessing everything went well with Christen.” Ali turned around for a moment to shut her textbook shut, she knew now she was going to have to give Kelley her full attention. She shifted her body to looks at Kelley. “Alright tell me everything.”

“Absolutely great.” said Kelley excitedly as she grabbed the extra chair and drags it so it was set across from Ali, she plopped down and rest her elbows on the top of the chair. “She couldn’t resist the O’Hara charm. I was totally calm, cool and collected.”

“Oh, really?” said Ali, her mouth curling into a grinned. She was happy for Kelley, she finally grew the balls to asked Christen out but she couldn’t help but to think that her roommate was mixing up the story. She scanned Kelley face for a moment before reaching behind her for her phone.”So if I call Christen right now she would tell me the same story?”

Kelley eyes widened and the chair she was using was on the floor and both Kelley and Ali were standing up, Ali arm outstretched waving her phone and Kelley jumping onto her place.

“I knew it! You lying little shit.” Exclaimed Ali with a grin, her grin soon disappeared as Kelley stomped her foot, bending down Kelley took advantage to grabs the phone from Ali reached. “Oh, you’re going to die O’Hara.”

“Oh shit.”

Kelley scrambled out of the way as Ali began chasing her around the room. Kelley ducked out of the room, waving her arms like a maniac as she warned people to move out of the way as she tries to outrun Ali.  
Suddenly Kelley landed on the floor with Ali sitting on her back, keeping her in place as she leaned down, her face inches away from Kelley.

“Gotcha-“

“Is this a bad timing?” said an amused voice in front of the pair. Kelley and Ali both glanced up to find Christen standing in front of them with a grin.  
“Christen.” Kelley said, in a squeaky voice. She scrambled back to her feet, giving Christen a quick grin she turned around to help Ali up to her feet. Clearing her throat she leaned her side against the wall, speaking in a much calmer tone.” Hey, what’s up?”

Christen pressed her palm against her mouth, covering the giggles that escape her mouth as she waved her hand between the two roommates.” Was I interrupting something?”  
“What- no, we were just wrestling.”

“In the hallway?” said Christen raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah Kelley, why in the hallway?” said Ali, betraying a hint of amusement in his tone as she crossed her arms turning her body to looks at Kelley.

“I’m going to kill her.” Kelley though as she glared at Ali, she wanted nothing more to smack the smirk off of her face but she didn’t wanted Christen to think negative of her.

“I was…” Kelley trailed, looking over Christen shoulder and immediately spotted a wrestling flyer hanging on the bulletin board then looked back at Christen. “I’m thinking about joining the wrestling team.”

“Oh that’s good for you.” Beamed Christen with a soft smile, she thought it was funny to hear Kelley name and wrestling on the same sentence. “I’ll make sure to go to your games.”

Kelley saw that Ali was about to open her mouth and nudge her harshly on the side, catching Ali by the shoulder before she was able to bend down in pain and hold her close as though she was holding her so called supported friends. “Thanks Chris, but like I says I’m thinking about it.”

“Anyway, I was coming over to ask you to grabs some dinner with me?’ Christen asked anxiously. She offered Ali a small smile before adding.”You can come as well if you want.”

Ali wanted to return the smiles, but every time she would talk her ribs start to hurt. Shrugging Kelley’s arm off of her and she looked up trying to muster the most cheerful smiles she can possibly pulls.”I’d love to but I got homework to finish and I’m probably going to have to visit the nurse.”

“Can we walk you to the nurse?”Asked Christen worriedly, Ali turned to looked at Kelley, finding the young freckled girl staring at Christen.

“No, its fine really,” said Ali waving her hand, She smacked Kelley over the head before pushing her roommate forward.” You two kids have fun."  
Kelley smiled at Christen, as the two walks away Kelley turned her shoulder to send a wink at Ali, who return the gesture with a middle finger. 

 

After spending a couples of minutes deciding on what to eat the pair finally agreed on eating pizza. Giving Christen a cheeky smile she grabs the handle of the door and pulled it open, letting the green eyed beauty to stride inside the pizzeria. Kelley shut the door behind her as she followed Christen to the counter.

Christen picked up the menu, flipping through the menu she looked up at the cashier and ordered her pizza, shutting the menu she hand it to the cashier. The cashier then turned to looks at Kelley, who was scanning through the menu as well, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Uh...” Kelley began, she looked at the cashier and gave the young man a apologetic smiles before lowering her eyes back to the menu. After it seemed a couple of minutes has pass, Kelley shut her menu and order her food. She turned her body to face Christen to find her drinking her cup of water.

Kelley couldn’t help but to stared at the beautiful girl standing next to her. Her black haired pulled onto a messy ponytail, her green eyes gleaming with excitement. Kelley took one last glanced before snapping her out of her thought.

Christen set her glass down and used the back of her hand to wiped her mouth before turning to looked at Kelley with a short chuckles. “So what lead you to ask me out in the first place?”

“Oh,” Kelley face redden slightly as she lowered her gazed, she rubbed the back of her neck lightly.”I had the biggest crush on you for the longest and I guess today I got motivated to ask you.”

“What motivate you?”

“Thank god.” Kelley though as the cashier came back with two plates of pizza and Kelley’s drink, they each grabbed their own plates and walks through the crowded pizzeria until they found an empty table at the corner. Kelley took a sit and folded her pizza before taking a bite out of the tip. It was when Kelley reached over for a napkin when Christen decided to bring back the question.

“So what motivate you?” she repeated, she was looking at Kelley with those green eyes and Kelley had to run her tongue over her dry bottom lips.

“Oh, that.” She set her pizza down and wiped her hands with a napkin before glancing up at Christen. “ So there I was getting ready to ask you out when I started freaking out a little bit and Ali ended up slapping me on the face. “ Kelley let out a soft laugh; she let out a sigh of relief once she saw Christen cracked a smile. “Hence how I was able to pluck up the courage to ask you out. “

Christen cover her mouth but there was no point, she started laughing a little too loud, she waved her hand as her laughter died down. “I’m sorry but that’s really cute story.”

“It’s not a funny, she slap me hard.”

“Here let me look.” She reached over and pressed her palm against her cheek, turning it slowly to find her cheek right. Kelley felt her eyes flutter shut at Christen touch, she slowly open her eyes once she heard Christen says,” It doesn’t look so bad, just a little redness.”

Kelley nodded her before returning to her food. They continued their casual conversation while finishing their pizza; they ended up ordering extras slices. After their fourth slices they decided to walks back to the dormitory.

Kelley was in the process of telling Christen a funny story when she noticed the young girl shuddering lightly, her arms crossed to her chest. Kelley immediately shrugs her jacket off and slide the jacket on her shoulder, Christen muttered a quick thanks as she brought the jacket closer to her body.

“We’re here.” Announced Christen, looking up at Kelley’s building before meeting Kelley’s eyes, Kelley nodded in response. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah for sure.” Said Kelley with a smiles, she noticed that Christen was taking the jacket off and Kelley shook her head, grabbing a fistful of the jacket, stopping Christen from pulling it off. “Don’t, its fine you can return it whenever.”

“No I can’t, I’ll feel bad if I take it.” Said Christen, she attempt to pulls the jacket off but Kelley waved her hand.

“Please keep it, “Kelley loosen the grips of the jacket, lowering her hand she grabs the zipper and pulls the zipper up closing the jacket. “It looks way better on you than me.”

Christen turned faintly pink at the comment, shaking her head she response with.” I don’t believe that.”

“Well believe it.” Kelley said nodding her head, she take a stepped closer and pressed a kiss on Christen forehead. She take a step back, smiling brightly at Christen.” I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Kelley, wait!”

“Yeah?” Kelley turned away from the door to look at Christen. Her eyes widened as Christen took a bold stepped forward, her breath hitched once she realized that Christen was inches away, “Christen what’s go-“

Christen cut Kelley sentence with a kiss. Kelley wrapped her arms around Christen waist, pulling the young girl closer as she deepens the kiss. The kiss was broken within seconds later and both girls looked at each other breathlessly but with a smile.

“I guess you didn’t have to wait for tomorrow.” Said Christen with a grinned as she stepped away from Kelley, “I see you tomorrow Kells.”

Kelley nodded her head, pressing her back against the door as she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly she open her eyes as she finally understood what Christen said and shouted to the girl who was now walking across the street.

“Wait! You were planning on kissing me on the first date?”

“GOODNIGHT KELLEY!”  
\-----  
Alright once again all mistakes are mine. Let me know if I should continue it or stop there. Have a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was in the process of writing the second chapter for over my head when i got this idea after reading a prompt. once again all mistake is mine.


End file.
